


he could've just... blown a balloon.

by fbawtft



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Again, Bottom!Jeremy Heere, M/M, Oreos & Milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Michael Mell, boyf riends - Freeform, its up to interpretation really, though i did write it with book michael and book jeremy in mind, uh i guess, up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: "J-Jeremy. . .""Michael?""Do you want me to show you how to do it?"





	he could've just... blown a balloon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi me again. like a week later with another smut.
> 
> uhh i wrote this based off a rp w elijah (no surprise!) yes it's book!verse but it can be taken as musical!verse.
> 
> please give my love to michael "milky" mell.

Michael moans softly, letting his curls fall back onto his comforter as he cards his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “God, j-just seeing you on your knees is really,” Jeremy glances up at him, bobbing his head up and down slowly, “r-really fuckin’ hot, dude, holy _ shit_.”

Jeremy didn’t think he’d find himself here. He didn’t think he’d find himself here on his knees in front of Michael who was leaning on his elbows, trying not to fall back against his bed from the sight of Jeremy on his knees and blissfully inexperienced with his dick in his mouth, unsure of what exactly to do to make the chase for his orgasm much more worthwhile and exciting. 

“J-Jeremy,” Michael mouths, barely a whisper. “Jeremy,” he says louder, watching Jeremy pull back and wipe at his mouth and he could just about melt. Michael reaches forward to stroke Jeremy’s hair, carding his fingers through it and sitting up before leaning down to kiss him. 

“Michael…?” He murmurs, grasping and clinging onto his shirt. 

“Do you want me to show you how to do it?” Michael hasn’t sucked dick before but he has performed oral on past girlfriends. 

Jeremy nods and catches his bottom lip between his teeth. For a moment, Jeremy thinks Michael’ll join him on his bedroom floor and go down on him. Instead, he’s met with a warm grin and a tight grip in his hair that makes him whine and sit up straighter. So maybe Michael _ won’t _join him down here. 

“Do you want me to show you how to do it, Jeremy?” He repeats the question, tugging gently on his hair.

“Y-yes?” He’s sure that’s the right response, obviously, because Michael’s grin has taken a much more smug and sly turn and it makes Jeremy’s blood rush to his cheek and groin.

“Follow my lead and pinch me if it’s too much,” he gives another tug to his hair.

“Okay.” 

With his other hand, Michael taps affectionately on Jeremy’s chin, silently telling him to slacken it before he eases him back down onto him with a low moan. He tries to keep his eyes open but the way Jeremy’s looking at him with his big brown eyes is _ sending _him and he lets his eyes slip shut. He pulls him further down, almost reaching the back of his throat. He has a half a mind to wonder if Jeremy’s okay or if it’s too much but he doesn’t feel any tap or pinch on his leg, only soft circles being rubbed into his thighs and hips. “A-are you okay with… d-deepthroating me? Because at the rate you’re going down on me and not pinching…” Michael whimpers out softly.

Jeremy hums a noise around him and shrugs.

He bites back a whimper at the noise Jeremy made. “Wh-what?”

Jeremy sighs through his nose and pinches his leg. Michael’s hand slackens in his hair, stroking it gently. “I mean, I don’t mind. And you haven’t seen me gag yet, have you?” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to his thigh and squeezing his hips.

“Well, no…”

“Exactly.” He squeezes again, “If you go too far, Michael, I’ll pinch you, but for now don’t worry about it.” He braves a kiss to the tip, smirking up at him. “I mean it.”

A low whine leaves him. “Okay,” he brings back the grip to his hair and tugs lightly, pulling him back down. Jeremy eases himself down, looking up at him every so often. He lets himself be pushed and pulled by Michael’s hand, moaning softly around him.

“F-fuck, Jerry, I will end up facefucking you if you keep doing that…”

He gets a challenging look in response and it sends chills down his spine.

So he does that.

Michael rolls his hips up as he pulls Jeremy down against him roughly. He repeats the action several times before holding Jeremy’s head in place and rolling his hips up into him roughly and deeply. He gets moan after moan around him and, coupled with the soft touches and rubs to his thighs, only spur Michael on even more. 

Jeremy swallows around him and in the short moment that Michael has stopped moving, Jeremy pulls back and gives attention to the tip of his dick, swirling his tongue around the base of the head and sucking on only that part, sliding his tongue across the slit.

“_Holy shit, _ dude.” He moans, dropping his head back and letting him repeat that several times before he pulls him back down again. “J-Jeremy, I don’t think I’m gonna last much l-longer…”

He hums around him, pressing himself even lower and grazing his teeth down against him.

“B-babe, I’m gonna--” He whines, pulling Jeremy mostly off by his hair. He doesn’t pull him completely off, Jeremy dug his nails into his thighs to stop him so he could run his tongue over the tip again. He watches him as he sucks on the head, unable to help the wave of smugness that washes over him as Michael sobs out a low moan and pulls him off completely. His back arches up as he gasps and moans and finishes on Jeremy’s face. 

Once he’s caught his breath enough, he looks down at Jeremy and whines again at the sight. His face is flushed, most notably in his cheeks - they’re all pink and rosy! - and his eyes are heavy lidded and filled with lust and want and he’s got a slow growing, smug grin on his face. 

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to g-get all over you.” 

“I’m not complaining,” he shrugs, making a point to lick his lips. “‘S kinda hot.”


End file.
